Talk:Hydra
We have to pay some kind of tribute to Hydras (of all classes, Mahgo or other).. :) Nothing stirs horror in the hearts of Guild Wars players like a pack of Hydras passing by. :) --Karlos 12:16, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) Incidently, exactly 91 Hydra spawn in Skyward Reach (or at least, that's all I could find to kill) - Evil_Greven 16:11, 2 March 2006 :Is there a significance to the number 91? -PanSola 17:00, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::Obviously, in this case, it represents the number of the beast! har har har! :) --Karlos 19:01, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Oooh, pun so bad... :P --Rainith 00:22, 3 March 2006 (CST) What's with mesmers? Most beast articles have mesmer tactics, I'm E/N so i'm thinking of adding those class tactics. I'm starting with Crystal Desert beasts... So, make suggestions for elementalist or necromancer skills and spells that work really well and i'll try 'em out and organize 'em. (not logged in) ~CHELLE> :Switch your secondary to Mesmer. Seriously dude, Mantra of Flame. Then again you could probably do a build centered around killing them very rapidly with degen and damage and throwing up Mist Form to keep yourself alive. | Chuiu 13:01, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Mist Form really wouldn't work. You still take damage from spells. Obsidian Flesh, on the other hand increases Physical Armor, plus it would stop Fireball and Meteor (or Phoenix and Meteor Shower if fighting Mahgo Hydra, and unfortunately nothing against their melee, as they use fire attacks). However, it would do nothing for Inferno. - Evil_Greven - 13:09, 3 March 2006 Split Article I'd like to propose a split of this article (similar to that done with the Bandit article) into Hydra (Ascalon) and Hydra (Crystal Desert). Any objections? --Rainith 13:10, 3 March 2006 (CST) :Sounds good to me. - Evil_Greven 13:10, 3 March 2006 ::Fine by me. Minotaurs too. --Karlos 19:44, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Ok, Hydra is done. Minotaur and Grawl will have to wait until tomorrow, as I am wiped out after today. --Rainith 12:04, 4 March 2006 (CST) Scales I farm hydras (Skyward Reach) for gold and upgrades and such. I have closing in on 800 hydra claws, which would mean I've slayed somewhere around 2000 hydras. I have never seen a hydra drop scales. I don't know about the ones in Ascalon and Ring of Fire Islands, but the Scales article has a question mark next to "Hydra". I have also never seen a hydra drop a salvage item (again, Crystal Desert only). --aCynicalPie 18:13, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :Based on looking at the individual creature pages, I'd say you're probably right. I think Tetris L did the tables, he was probably going off of the (horrible IMO) Prima Guide. I would personally suggest replacing scales and the ?'' with ''none for both cells of the table. --Rainith 18:23, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::I can also say that Hydras in the Crystal Desert don't drop scales --Xasxas256 18:32, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::I could swear that I've seem them drop scales before, albeit very rarely...in fact it's so rare that the cells might as well be left blank. But I'm pretty sure they DO drop. :)Entropy 21:18, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::: Scales are droped by Enchanted patrolling the area, not hydras, on most farming builds you wouldnt even notice Enchanted dieng.Biz 07:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) T-rex Yes, I do think that they are T-rexes. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 07:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Head count is still a bit off on that theory thouth =D Biz 15:31, 26 February 2007 (CST) Armour? I was wondering just how much armour level 22 hydras had (equivalent of level 20 character) after some damage calculations it turns out to be either 76 or 77. Allso they have no additional defence against Fire or Lighting damage comparing to Physical. Biz 08:56, 25 February 2007 (CST)